1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microencapsulation and particularly to microencapsulated lubricating fluids and their additives for controlled release and a method of making same.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there exist methods for micro-encapsulation. Such methods are utilized to microencapsulate several different liquids; however, the prior art methods of microencapsulation have certain difficulties in that the micro-encapsulation produces microcapsules of irregular shape, of inconsistent wall thickness, clumping of the microcapsules which are too large and of low yields of microcapsules.
Examples of methods for microencapsulation of various products are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,084; U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,672; U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,509; U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,520 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,271.